A twin-engine rotorcraft (e.g., a helicopter) includes two gas turbine engines. When a twin-engine rotorcraft operates in an All Engine Operative (AEO) mode, the twin gas turbine engines benefit from matching load power between engines to help reduce mechanical fatigue and improve flight handling quality of the rotorcraft. Conventional methods of twin engine load power sharing may be sluggish.